gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Los Santos
RLS }} Radio Los Santos is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. In both games, the station plays contemporary hip-hop. However, while GTA: San Andreas focuses exclusively on West Coast artists, GTA V features rappers from all regions of the United States. The player can buy stocks from the radio station on the Lcn-exchange.com website in GTA V. Description The station, evidently, broadcasts from Los Santos. This station was released in a joint album with Playback FM as part of the 8-Disc soundtrack. The station also includes references to "carjacking on the rise", Los Santos gang violence, and the Los Santos crack epidemic - being that these activities play a key element of the gameplay and the story. This is the favourite radio station of the Grove Street Families and Ryder. The radio station's DJ in 1992 is Julio G. Rapper B-Real from Cypress Hill makes an appearance on the station and so does Madd Dogg who is voiced by Ice-T. Other appearances on the radio station include; OG Loc and Big Smoke once the first chapter (Los Santos missions) has been completed. In Grand Theft Auto V it appears once again, this time hosted by Big Boy - host of Big Boy's neighborhood in Los Angeles and voice of Big Bear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Playlist ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *2Pac (feat. Pogo) - "I Don't Give a Fuck" (1991)* *Compton's Most Wanted - "Hood Took Me Under" (1992) *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang" (1992) *Too $hort - "The Ghetto" (1990) *N.W.A - "Alwayz into Somethin'" (1991) *Ice Cube (feat. Das EFX) - "Check Yo Self (The Message Remix)" (1993) *Kid Frost - "La Raza" (1990) *Cypress Hill - "How I Could Just Kill a Man" (1991) *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg & RBX) - "Fuck wit Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebratin')" (1992) *The D.O.C - "It's Funky Enough" (1989) *N.W.A - "Express Yourself" (1988) *Ice Cube - "It Was a Good Day" (1992) *Eazy-E - "Eazy-Er Said Than Dunn" (1988) *Above the Law - "Murder Rap" (1990) *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Deep Cover" (1992) *Da Lench Mob (feat. Ice Cube) - "Guerillas in tha Mist" (1992) Songs marked with * don't appear in the re-released versions of the game. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *YG - I'm A Real 1 (2013) *100s - Life of a Mack (2013) *Ab-Soul feat. Kendrick Lamar - ILLuminate (2012) *A$AP Rocky feat. Aston Matthews & Joey Fatts - R-Cali (2013) *Marion Band$ feat. Nipsey Hussle - Hold Up (2013) *BJ the Chicago Kid feat. Freddie Gibbs & Problem - Smokin' and Ridin' (2013) *Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D (2011) *Jay Rock feat. Kendrick Lamar - Hood Gone Love It (2011) *The Game feat. 2 Chainz & Rick Ross - Ali Bomaye (2012) *Freddie Gibbs - Still Livin' (2012) *DJ Esco feat. Future - How It Was (2013) *Problem feat. Glasses Malone - Say That Then (2013) *Clyde Carson feat. The Team - Slow Down (2012) *Gucci Mane feat. Ciara - Too Hood (2011) *Gangrene - Bassheads (2013) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, and PC versions *Danny Brown & Action Bronson - Bad News (2014) * *G-Side feat. G-Mane - Relaxin' (2010) *A$AP Ferg - Work (2013) *Trouble feat. Gucci Mane - Everyday (2012) *Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) (2012) *Travi$ Scott feat. T.I. & 2 Chainz - Upper Echelon (2013) * Danny Brown feat. A$AP Rocky & Zelooperz - Kush Coma (2013) * Ace Hood feat. Future & Rick Ross - Bugatti (2013) * Schoolboy Q feat. Kendrick Lamar - Collard Greens (2013) * Chuck Inglish feat. Ab-Soul & Mac Miller - Came Thru/Easily (2013) * Young Scooter feat. Gucci Mane - Work (2013) * Problem and IamSu feat. Bad Lucc & Sage The Gemini - Do It Big (2013) * Skeme - Millions (2013) * Ab-Soul feat. Schoolboy Q - Hunnid Stax (2014) * Freddie Gibbs & Mike Dean - Sellin' Dope (2014) * Young Scooter feat. Trinidad James - I Can't Wait (2013) :* This song was originally cut from the original version release. Deleted Songs GTA V s trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *A$AP Rocky feat. Drake, 2 Chainz & Kendrick Lamar - Fuckin' Problems (2012)TrackID.gxt2: 0x994A0DCF = Fuckin' Problems *Buddy - Awesome Awesome (2012)TrackID.gxt2: 0x3A30CE7A = Awesome Awesome *French Montana feat. Rick Ross, Drake & Lil Wayne - Pop That (2012)TrackID.gxt2: 0xF0013DF4 = Pop That (ft Drake, Rick Ross, Lil Wayne) *Glasses Malone feat. Jay Rock - No Sympathy (2011)TrackID.gxt2: 0x4CC934C9 = No Sympathy *Tyga - Rack City (2011)TrackID.gxt2: 0xE2B35376 = Rack City *T.I. feat. Trae tha Truth - What It Do (2014)TrackID.gxt2: 0x3D3D2D7E = What It Do *Waka Flocka Flame - Rooster In My Rari (2012)TrackID.gxt2: 0xE1CE206E = Rooster In My Rari Alongside the trackID.gtx2 database, more songs were found in a early build of GTA V on a dev PlayStation 3.GTA Forums: http://gtaforums.com/topic/678397-the-gta-v-beta-hunt/?p=1070099238 *2 Chainz - I'm Different *2 Chainz - No Lie ft. Drake *100s - "Brick $ell Phone" *Clams Casino - Cold War *Dub-C, Maylay & Ice Cube - You Know Me *E-40 - "That Candy Paint" Ft. Slim Thug & Bun B *Jay Rock - Boomerang *Juicy J - Bandz A Make Her Dance (Explicit) ft. Lil' Wayne, 2 Chainz *Kanye West - Mercy (Explicit) ft. Big Sean, Pusha T, 2 Chainz *Machine Gun Kelly - Wild Boy ft. Waka Flocka Flame *Meek Mill Ft. Rick Ross - Believe It *Miguel - Adorn *Wiz Khalifa - Initiation feat. Lola Monroe *Wiz Khalifa - Work Hard Play Hard *Young Jeezy feat. Freddie Gibbs - Rough/Young Jeezy - Do It For You ft. Freddie Gibbs'Young Jeezy feat. Freddie Gibbs': The host mentions a collaborative song from Freddie Gibbs and Young Jeezy. Since there are only 2 collaborative songs from Freddie and Jeezy, either Young Jeezy feat. Freddie Gibbs - Rough or Young Jeezy feat. Freddie Gibbs - Do It for You was cut. Video GTA San Andreas soundtrack: Grand Theft Auto V original soundtrack: Grand Theft Auto V enhanced soundtrack: Trivia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Radio Los Santos may be based on real-life Los Angeles-based radio stations KPWR 105.9 (Power 106) and 93.5 KDAY. The Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition of Radio Los Santos may likely be based on KDAY as Julio G was a former DJ on the station. GTA V's rendition is likely based on Power 106 as Big Boy was a DJ for the station until 2015, when he moved to KRRL 92.3 (The Real). *When 2Pac's song "I Don't Give a Fuck" plays, Julio G sometimes mentions that he is scared about playing the song due to its heavy use of profanity as well as political lyrical content and he'll likely get fined for playing it. Despite this, most of the songs played on the radio station in 1992 contain explicit content. *Radio Los Santos is the default radio station in the Greenwood. However, Sweet's personal Greenwood plays Bounce FM when entered. *In one of the listener's phone calls to the station, a drum instrumental of N.W.A's "Dopeman" can be heard, a song not featured in the game, "Express Yourself" samples the song "Dopeman" on this station. Dopeman samples the song "Funky Worm" by the Ohio Players, a song featured on Bounce FM. *"It Was A Good Day" by Ice Cube is sampled from "Footsteps in the Dark" by The Isley Brothers which can be heard on The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV. *"Check Yo Self" by Ice Cube is sampled from "The Message" by Grandmaster Flash and The Furious Five, which can be heard on Wildstyle in GTA Vice City. *The station features songs by Kid Frost and MC Eiht (part of the group Compton's Most Wanted) who voiced T-Bone Mendez and Ryder respectively. *"It Was a Good Day" and "Check Yo Self" by Ice Cube, while featured for his 1992 album "The Predator", weren't actually released as singles until 1993, after the setting of the game. **Similarly, "Fuck wit' Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebratin')" by Dr. Dre, while featured on Dr. Dre's 1992 debut album "The Chronic", wasn't actually released as a single until 1993. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Jay Rock's song "Hood Gone Love It" is used in Franklin Clinton's trailer. It is also played in the Stretch that Jimmy and Michael drive to the Oriental Theater in during the mission "Meltdown." *This is Franklin Clinton's favorite radio station, as it is the default station for both of his vehicles, along with The Lab which can rarely automatically come on in the enhanced version of the game. It plays inside both of his safehouses. ** This station also plays inside Hayes Auto. ***This is the favourite radio station of the Families and the Ballas gangs. *This is one of Lamar Davis's favourite radio stations, the other one being West Coast Classics which plays older hip-hop tracks from the 1980s and 1990s, as this station did in GTA San Andreas as mentioned above. *In the enhanced (Xbox One/PS4/PC) version of the game, whenever the player starts the mission Franklin and Lamar and chooses to repossess either the 9F or the Rapid GT, the radio is tuned in automatically to Radio Los Santos and the song Bad News by Danny Brown & Action Bronson will always play. **This is different to the original version of the game for PS3 & Xbox 360, which will instead play "Appetite For Destruction" by N.W.A. (featured on West Coast Classics) during the mission. **The same song is also featured in the Welcome to Los Santos ''album by The Alchemist and Oh No, in which all of the songs except for this one can be heard in The Lab. This song was also cut from previous-gen releases as seen in the trackID.gxt2 files. *Radio Los Santos is one of the three radio stations to cross universes from the 3D to HD universe, the others being Head Radio and West Coast Talk Radio. *In GTA V, the host mentions that there was recently a new design for the $100 bill, a reference to the new design of the United States $100 bill. * Despite 2 Chainz being credited in "Upper Echelon", the GTA edit ends the song after T.I.'s verse, before 2 Chainz' verse even begins. * While listening to the song "A.D.H.D" by Kendrick Lamar on the Xbox 360 and the Xbox One versions of GTA V, the word "Playstation" which is featured in the song has been purposely distorted. * Occasionally there is a glitch where the song "Hold Up" by Marion Band$ feat. Nipsey Hussle may be heard on Los Santos Rock Radio. (tested on the PS3 and PS4). * "How It Was" is actually by DJ Esco featuring Future, however in-game only Future is credited. See also *KREZ - A radio station in ''Grand Theft Auto 2 which plays 1990s rap. *Game Radio FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto III which plays early 21st century hip-hop. *Wildstyle - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City which plays old school 1980s hip-hop. *Playback FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which plays classic late 1980s/early 1990s east coast hip-hop. *The Liberty Jam - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories which plays east coast hip-hop. *Fresh 105 FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays old school hip-hop. *The Beat 102.7 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV which plays contemporary hip-hop. *The Classics 104.1 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV which plays classic hip-hop. *West Coast Classics - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays classic west coast hip-hop. References Navigation }} de:Radio Los Santos es:Radio Los Santos fi:Radio Los Santos fr:Radio Los Santos pl:Radio Los Santos hu:Radio Los Santos Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Rap Stations Category:Corporations